Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors are used in many integrated electronic circuits in technologies including analog, microwave, and radio frequency systems. In fact, MIM capacitors have become indispensible for RF technology.
MIM capacitors are comprised of two metal plates separated by an insulator material. These MIM capacitors are formed by deposition of the metal layers and insulator layer and etching processes, using conventional CMOS technologies, e.g., lithography, deposition and etching processes. Typically, the formation of such MIM capacitors requires extensive use of lithography masking which is a time consuming and expensive process. For example, MIM capacitors can be formed in Al or Cu BEOL processes, which require several masking steps. These masking steps, though, incur additional fabrication costs. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.